


Some things aren’t as happy as you think

by Bad_NotFound



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: (Past) Hayley Marshall - Freeform, :), Also Josie’s sick, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Bottom!Josie, Caroline is a asshole, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Hope, F/F, F/M, G!P Hope, Gayyyyyyy, Hate, Hope is a clueless dumb fuck, Hope is only a vampire, Hosie Endgame, Josie feels, Josie gets the hug she needs, Kinky, Klaus is a loving father, Mentions of Death, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Really Sick, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Slut Shaming, Some Flashbacks, Some Fluff, Sub Josie, Top!Hope, also there’s a lot of narrating, and Hope isnt a tribrid, and the rest of the Mikaelson family, but here we go, but she’ll get better, i need to stop, i will update my other story, idk you’ll see when you read, its just really sad, josie saltzman needs a hug, just klaus isnt a hybrid, just wait, kay i’m done with the tags, kind of slow burn, mentions of Hayley, normal universe (no powers), ohhhhh there will be human dark josie, plz don’t hate me theres a happy ending, raw fucking, slow burn?, so is landon, so like the whole Mikaelson family are still original’s, so much fucking angst, thats the only supernatural creature
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_NotFound/pseuds/Bad_NotFound
Summary: Hey. I’m presuming that since your reading this you’ve completely lost your mind. This isn't one of your happy ever after fairytales, this is a dark story.Im warning you now that you have a chance to back away from this. Save yourself from the sorrowful story of Josie Saltzman while you can.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Alaric Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman/Landon Kirby, Lizzie Saltzman/Rafael Waithe, Milton "MG" Greasley & Josie Saltzman
Comments: 69
Kudos: 210





	1. I’m standing in the dark alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to god I will update my hosie flash au fic it’s just that I cant watch tv right now because I keep getting headaches so when I feel better I promise you i’ll update it :)
> 
> Also do enjoy this.

_Hey. I’m presuming that since your reading this you’ve completely lost your mind. This isn't one of your happy ever after fairytales, this is a dark story._

_Im warning you now that you have a chance to back away from this. Save yourself from the sorrowful story of Josie Saltzman while you can._

_But if you do continue reading this. Lord have mercy on your souls._

_Fine. Where should I start.... ah I know._

_Once upon a time._

_There was a man and a woman happily married and living the life anyone would have wanted. At her peak twenties the woman found out she was pregnant. How happy they were. Right?_

_This is where things take a terrible turn. A few days before her due date the wife she.... she got in a fatal accident.... a fatal car crash. Let us not get into any details._

_She was rushed to the hospital. The wife.... she.... she didn’t survive._

_The doctor’s however were able to save the babies. Turns out they were twins. It was the happiest and saddest day of the husbands life._  
  


_A few months later he met someone. She was beautiful and kind and anybody would want to be her. A few dates later and months they got married._

_She helped him with everything and helped him pursue his dream and in turn she took care of the twin’s._

_Yeah, you could say that this seems more happy than sorrowful.... but wait, it gets worse._

_On the twins thirteenth birthday party the youngest of the two was rushed to the hospital by her father while they were at the park. She had Coronary artery disease and she was born with it just nobody knew._

_The father was the only one that knew because she was in a slow healing process and she didn’t want people to worry. So.... she took her medicine and kept quiet about it._

_Its heart breaking really. The father ended up working much more so he was able to put money into her card so she could buy her medicine._  
  


_How fucked she was when her step-mother declined her card._

”What do you mean it’s declined?! It had so much money on it last time I checked!” Josie argued with the pharmacy man and he just shook his head.

“Sweetheart. It’s declined, it says right here. Card declined.” He explained to her showing the computer to her and she exhaled sharply.

”Please.” She begged and he frowned.

”I cant. I’m sorry.” He apologized and Josie sighed walking away from the register and tried fishing her phone out of her purse and then remembered.

_”Don’t you dare come back here unless you fix your mistake! Now give me your phone!”_

Fuck. Josie was so fucked, she couldn't call anyone and she needed the pills because the last time she took them was at least a few days ago.

The brunette walked out of the store and was about to start walking when she felt it. The sharp pain in her chest. The sharp pain she felt everyday of her life. The sharp pain that’s threatened to kill her so many times.

Josie clutched her chest in pain as she slid down the wall. She wasn’t expecting anyone to come to the rescue at this time because fuck. Fuck she was literally in the alleyway in the dark. She wouldn't be surprised if she was kidnapped right there and then.

_This seems like an end to an beginning that hasn’t even started. Wow. Oh, maybe not._

”Hey, are you alright?” A girl said looking a little older than Josie asked as she crouched down in front of her and she shook her head with tears in her eyes.

”M-my.... My c-chest.” She managed to get out through breaths and she nodded fast.

”I-I-I.... my medication.” She said weakly as she frowned and looked at her.

”Give me your name. I’ll go get it for you.” She told her and she was brink point of breathing heavily.

”J-Josie. Josie S-Saltzman.” She told her and she nodded with a sad smile before running off into the store.

_Have you ever trust a stranger. I mean.... I haven’t. It’s sort of a life or death situation for Josie right now though so I would have done the same thing. Its sickening how some Step-Mothers do things and they don’t even think about doing it. That’s exactly how Caroline was._

_Maybe this was the end. Maybe she shouldn't have trusted a total stranger with going to get her pills. Maybe-_

“Here, take this.” She told her handing the bag to her and some water she got and Josie almost immediately took it. The bottle was already opened when she fished out two pills quickly and dropped them both in her mouth when she opened the water for her and she nearly chugged it down and started coughing at the pain.

“Calm down. Okay, i’m sure you’ll feel better.” She told her as she placed a reassuring hand on her back as her eyes teared up and she leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes as she felt the hammering in her chest dull down.

”Are you okay?” The auburn haired girl asked after a while and her eyes shot open in surprise to her still being there.

”Y-yeah. I’m fine.” She stuttered like an idiot as ahe frowned. “If your worried about me being a predator i’m not. My name is Hope. Hope Mikaelson.” She told her and smiled. Josie ended up giving the girl a weak smile back.

”Thank you for that. If you want I could-“

”No-no. I don’t want anything from you. I’m trying to be the better of myself. I’m glad your okay.” She told her and she hummed.

”Do you have a safe way home? If you don’t I could bring you. I don’t want a young girl like you roaming these streets alone.” The girl asked her and she shook her head.

”No, that’s alright. Thank you though. I’ll be fine on my own.” Josie told her as she tired getting up, but Hope stood up before her and held out her hand and Josie took it as Hope helped her get up.

”I’m not one of a mind reader.... but I can tell when someone is lying.” She said to the girl and Josie frowned. “What do you mean?” Josie asked confused and Hope sighed.

”Your lying to me- Josie was it?” Hope said and Josie looked down, but nodded her head and Hope sighed.

”I get it. You don’t want to trust a total stranger, but I could just give you my keys so you could drive to your house right now if you want. If you don’t feel safe driving with a stranger. I could get a lift from my phone.” Hope said and Josie looked at her with glimmering eyes.

”W-Why would you do that?” She questioned. “Because.... I don’t want you walking home alone in this specific weather or at night.” Hope told her.

”I-I actually cant go home.” Josie said and Hope frowned. “If you don’t mind me asking. Why?” Hope questioned.

“My mother.... it’s.... unreasonable, I just need to go and do something and then I can go home.” Josie told her and Hope tilted her head.

”Let me drive you there then-“

”Why are you so put on driving me places?” Josie asked her and Hope sighed.

”You do know what part of the city your in right?” Hope questioned and Josie’s eyes widened as she looked around.

”This is the.... hot spot for murder’s and kidnappings.” Hope told her and Josie looked at her.

”I mean.... I kind of run this part of the city, but i’m sure someone would attempt to try an r-“

”-Okay, please don’t go into detail. You can drive me to where I need to go” Josie said in pure fear and Hope nodded her head as she walked to the side gesturing for Josie to go in front of her as she took out her keys and pressed the button when a red corvette’s lights lit up and Josie looked back at Hope.

”This is your car? And you run this part of this city?” Josie asked in disbelief and Hope nodded. “My family’s rich. Everybody down here fears them. And that pretty much sum’s it up.” Hope told her as she opened the passenger’s door and Josie got in and Hope jogged to the other side and opened her door getting in.

”Well I really would enjoy knowing where we’re going.” Hope said with a weak smile as Josie made an ‘oh’ sound.

  
“Sorry, do you mind if I?” Josie asked pointing to the gps and Hope nodded and watched as Josie typed in something and the directions popped up.

”Buckle up please. Not even I like the way I drive.” Hope said and Josie put on the seatbelt as Hope immediately hit the gas and Josie shrieked.

”Hope?!” Josie yelled as Hope slowed the car down. “Sorry, my bad.” She told the girl going a little over the speed limit.

“Is this the right place?” Hope asked and Josie nodded as she unlocked the door. “I’ll wait here for you.” Hope said and Josie stopped.

”Uh.... no, it’s a five minute walk from here to my house so i’m sure i’ll be fine.” Josie told Hope and the girl was on peak to stop her and bring her home, but decided against it.

”As you wish.” Hope said as Josie got out and she backed up driving away and Josie sighed.

The brunette walked up to the front door and knocked. Once. Twice. “Hello?” The boy said as he opened the door and his eyes widened when he saw Josie.

”Babe? What are you doing here?” Landon asked when he saw his girlfriend at the door.

“I wanted to say i’m sorry. For what happened earlier.... with the whole-“

”-No I.... it doesn’t matter Josie. It happened and it’s over.” Landon said and Josie sighed she hated when he was mad.

”Your still mad I can clearly see that Landon.” She told him and he leaned against the door frame.

”Yeah, and whats wrong with that. What happened was your fault Josie. Not mine. I took the blame for you.” He scolded her and she sighed.

”I know, and i’m going to come clean about it tomorrow, I promise.” She told him and he closed his eyes looking up.

”You don’t have to come clean, but you can come inside.” He told her with a smile and she hummed walking in the house.

”You know exactly what I want though babygirl.” He said as he kissed down her neck and Josie squirmed not wanting to do this with him right now.

”L-Landon.... not r-right now.” She stuttered out as he bit down on her neck and she let out small whimper as she just gave up letting him do what he wanted.

_Asshole. Seriously.... oh if your wondering what happened? It was an accident, the library shelves tumbled over when Josie pushed Landon hard enough and he stumbled back making half of the shelves fall over. Caroline found out about this and kicked Josie out only prompting for her to come back if she came clean. At times Josie could have sworn that Caroline liked Landon more than her._

_Otherwise for Hope.... she stayed there. Waiting all night for the brunette girl to come out of the house. Her super hearing was the worst part. Hearing the moans and whimper’s, all she wanted to do was just about kill someone._

_Okay here, riddle me this. If you were a natural born vampire and you met a gorgeous girl you would want her for yourself right. That’s exactly how Hope felt. Well being over 500 years old doesn’t really pay off for anything, but Hope still looks 18 and that’s the best part._

_She could have just compelled Josie to let the vampire fuck her, but that wouldn't be as fun as earning her love. Which Hope was just about to do. Wouldn't you do that too though?_

“Cut your wrist and pour your blood in here.” Hope said as she compelled the store clerk and handed her the knife and the woman complied as she slit her wrist pouring her blood into the red cup.

”I don’t get her. Really, I mean.... I did just meet her a few hours ago. But why would she date an asshole like Landon Kirby! I fucking hate his family.” Hope told the lady and she nodded.

”Don’t agree with me, you don’t even know what i’m talking about.” Hope growled as she watched the blood pour and she bit into her own wrist and held it to the woman’s mouth as the lady drank and her wound healed.

”Forget you saw me or any of this happened.” Hope compelled her grabbing the cup and walking out of the store.

_Pfft.... you didn’t really think Hope Mikaelson was going to just leave Josie there at that boys house right? Oh fuck.... of course you did. Actually you know what it’s whatever._

When Hope saw Josie come out of the house quietly Hope quickly threw away the cup of blood and whipped her mouth clean as she perked herself onto the car and when she caught Josie’s eyes the brunette sighed.

”Did you stay here all night?” Josie asked when she was in hearing range even though Hope would have been able to hear her perfectly far away.

”Uh.... I was going to leave, but then I found these in my car and you left them so from the previous night I was thinking you would need these.” Hope said holding up the bag that contained Josie’s pills and the girl frowned.

”And you want to give me a ride home too don’t you?” Josie asked and Hope smiled nodding and Josie just sighed.

”I mean I can smell the sex on you.” Hope said as Josie’s face flushed from what happened last night.

”Please just bring me home.” Josie said and Hope frowned at seeing the girl’s reaction to what she said.

”My apologize’s, just type in your address.” Hope said with a faint smile as Josie did what she asked.

_It’s pretty amazing what a total stranger can do to you. And Josie Saltzman was learning about that._


	2. Are you serious?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m not going to be your personal stripper, Mikaelson.”
> 
> “I never said that! Unless you want to, i’m pretty sure your a good dancer.”

_Imagine being a part of the richest family in the state and being alive for more than 1,000 years what would you do?_

_Buy a strip club? Because that’s exactly what Hope Mikaelson did._

”Oh my god. Your talking to Hope Mikaelson?! The Hope Mikaelson!” Mg nearly yelled and Josie rolled her eyes.

”Yes, it was a one time thing though.” Josie sighed as she pushed her salad away from herself and Mg scoffed. “Hope Mikaelson owns the most successful strip club in Mystic falls, Jo.”

”What? How would you know that?” Josie asked turning around so she could fully face the boy and he blushed. “I need time to myself too you know.” He responded and Josie’s mouth fell open.

”What the fuck?! You go to strip clubs?!” Josie yelled and that caught the attention of everyone in the cafeteria and her face flushed along with Mg’s.

”The girls there are amazing. I could take you there tonight.” Mg said and Josie though it over for a second. _Maybe seeing Hope again wouldn't be so bad._

”Fine, pick me up a 11, no later okay?” Josie told him and he grinned before nodding. “Didn’t know you were so horny, Jo.” He said and she blushed.

”I’m not horny! I just want to see Hope again.” Josie explained and he just rolled his eyes following her to their next class.

”Dad, I swear to god. Don’t kill him! More information the better.” Hope yelled at her father as she smashed a beer bottle over the bar counter and stabbed someone with it.

_”Oh really, like how you deal with your problems. I have super hearing, Hope. I know what you just did.”_ He said over the phone and she mentally rolled her eyes before muting the call.

”Back the fuck up or I will cut off your most valuable little fuck toy.” Hope growled at the man as he whimpered and walked away quickly as she sighed and unmuted the call.

_”Ah, sweetheart I have to go. Kol’s in some trouble with some buyers and he needs help. I’ll see you soon.”_ Klaus said as he hung up the phone and Hope groaned slamming her hands on the bar.

”What am I going to do with you?” She asked the man sitting across her with his arms and legs tied up.

His sounds were muffled due to the gag Hope put around his mouth and she chuckled.

”Right, you cant talk.” She smirked as she turned around to the guards. “Take him out back and make sure he stays quiet when you kill him. I don’t want the ladies to get scared.” Hope told them as they nodded and pulled the guy away from her sight.

”Open the club. I need some action.” Hope said to the bartender as he walked over to the doors and opened them and the guard stood by the door.

”Hit me up.” She said and he grinned pulling out the small cup and putting the strongest bourbon into is passing it over to the vampire as she chugged it down.

”Those two seem young don’t you think?” The guy said as he sat down next to Hope and the girl looked back to see the one and only Josie Saltzman she was so interested in.

”I didn’t expect you to be here.” Hope smiled as her arms rested against the bar and Josie whipped her head around and looked at Hope. “I’ll leave you two to talk.” Mg whispered to Josie and she swallowed thickly, but nodded as the boy walked off and Hope tilted her head listening to his faint footsteps.

”To what do I owe this visit?” Hope asked as Josie sat down next to her. “Me and my boyfriend recently broke up, so might as well drink the sorrow away.” Josie said as she was about to take a drink, but Hope held her wrist in a strong grip and Josie looked at her with confusion.

”How old are you?” Hope questioned and Josie rolled her eyes and Hope scoffed grabbing the girl’s chin forcing her to look at her. “How old are you?” Hope asked again compelling the girl.

”None of your damn business, Hope.” Josie said as Hope’s eyes widened as her grip loosened and the brunette took the small cup and raised it to her mouth drinking every little bit of alcohol.

”I practically saved your life yesterday, Josie. You can repay me by telling me how old you are.” Hope said through gritted teeth and Josie sighed. “19.”

”That’s a lie.” Hope said and Josie frowned. “Fine 17, my birthday was a couple days ago.” Josie admitted and Hope laughed.

”Out, Saltzman.” Hope said and Josie looked at her with offense. “Really, you cant force me to leave.” Josie said taking another drink and downing it in one go.

”Your skirt is fairly short. Your shirt is see through. And this place is full of older men that would have no problem taking you to the back room and fucking you against your will. So get out, Josie or I will force you.” Hope whispered in her ear and a shiver ran down Josie’s spine. The alcohol was definitely kicking in now.

”No.” Josie said stubbornly and Hope raised and eyebrow in challenge as she stood up and pushed Josie up with her.

”Wait. What are you- Hope!” Josie squeaked out as the older girl picked her up bridal style and carried the girl towards the girl.

”Don’t. Ever. Touch. Me!” Josie said hitting the vampire with every word and suddenly Josie felt the strong alcohol kick into her system and the world grew fuzzy to her. “Do you want me to take you home? What my bartender gave you was extremely strong.” Hope said as Josie shook her head.

”N-no. Mg can take me- Never mind. He’s gone.” Josie frowned seeing the vacant parking spot showing that Mg probably left to go and fuck some girl.

”Close the club down before dawn.” Hope said throwing the keys over to the guard and he nodded. “You got it.” He grinned as Hope wrapped a hand around Josie’s waist and picked the girl up again.

”You wont remember this anyways.” Hope murmured before vamp speeding to her car and it was like Josie didn’t even acknowledge what just happened. The vampire opened the door and placed Josie in there and closed the door and sighed.

”Son of a bitch.” Hope said to herself because she could just fuck the brunette right there and now and Josie wouldn't even remember.

”Be better than that.” Hope said again as she opened the door and put the key into the car. “I’m going to have to put your name on the ban list.” Hope said to the girl who was practically already asleep.

_Hope is a vampire. You know that already, but she’s an original! She could do whatever the fuck she wanted to whomever she wanted. Why couldn't she do that with Josie._

”Hope?” Josie slurred.

”Yes?” Hope questioned as she put the younger girl in her bed and Josie reached out to her like a toddler. “Where am I?” Josie asked as she sat up and Hope sat on the edge of the bed. _Bad idea to give her your blood, Mikaelson._

”Oh uh.... you walked in my strip club like you owned the place. The bartender gave you like three drinks and.... your an apparent lightweight, Saltzman.” Hope said and Josie’s eyed widened.

”Oh my god.” Josie said as she put her head in her hands. “I got everything ready for you in the bathroom. Fresh clothes and some towels. The Tylenol is right by the bed stand and theres water in the mini fridge. Would you like anything else?” Hope told the girl and Josie shook her head.

”I’ll leave you to it then.” Hope said smiling awkwardly as she walked out.

Josie’s smile faltered as Hope walked out of the room and the brunette sighed to herself untangling her legs from the heat of the blankets and opening the Tylenol bottle putting two in her mouth and drinking all the water in one go.

Josie was about to head to the shower when she heard her phone ring with a dozen text messages.

**Caroline: Where are you?**

**Caroline: Josie Saltzman where are you why aren't you home?!**

**Lizzie: Jo, mom’s pissed. Wtf did you go??**

**Mg: Josie. I’m so sorry about leaving you at the club yesterday. Just this really cute girl pulled me out. I’m really sorry.**

**Caroline: JOSETTE OLIVIA SALTZMAN GET YOUR ASS HOME RIGHT NOW!**

**Alaric: Baby, hey. Nobody’s heard from you all night. I’m worried please text me ass soon as possible please. Just let me know your alright.**

Josie felt some relief knowing her father wasn’t being as vicious as her mother, that’s one of the many things the girl loved about her. He never got too angry and he always understood everything.

**Josie: I’m fine daddy. I was just crashing over at a friends. And maybe tell mom too cool off or i’m not coming home.**

After Josie sent the message to only her father, she shut off and silenced her phone before she headed into the massive bathroom. She forgot Hope was rich.

”Oh my god.” Josie said in awe as she looked around the nicely cleaned bathroom. “How would someone be able to afford this?!” Josie asked herself before she turned her attention to the shower.

”Who would need three shower heads?” Josie asked herself again and after pushing a few random button’s the water finally came pouring down and Josie stripped out of her clothes and went in and smiled as the warm water rained down on herself.

After what felt like an hour the brunette finally turned off the water. There were no towels, but there was a silk robe by the door that said Mikaelson. Might as well.

Josie grabbed it off the hanger and wrapped in around her body before brushing out the small tangles in her hair and walking out of the bathroom.

”Ms.Saltzman. I’m sorry I was presuming you would still be in the bathroom. Your clothes are here.” The maid said with a smile as she flattened out the school girl shirt that Josie eyed.

”Um.... thank you.” Josie said with a forced smile as the older woman smiled back and closed the doors behind her.

Josie put on the clothes as quick as possible before opening the bedroom doors and walking into someone.

”And there goes the coffee.” Hope murmured as she looked at her shirt that was drenched in the steaming coffee.

”Oh god.... i’m so sorry.” Josie said as she picked up some napkin’s Hope dropped and tried cleaning off the coffee from Hope’s shirt.

”No.... Josie it’s fine. Lily! Your assistance is needed please!” Hope yelled out as the maid came rushing over and gasped at the coffee on the ground.

”I’ll have this cleaned up immediately, Ms. Mikaelson.” The lady said as she rushed off again. “I’m sorry about your shirt.” Josie said and Hope looked down and sighed.

”It’s fine. I’ll be right back though.” Hope said as she turned the corner and was back in almost a second. “How did you-“ Josie questioned, but decided to leave it alone.

“Nice outfit by the way.” Hope said with a smirk and Josie looked at her clothes and saw the short skirt and buttoned oh-so-dangerously low blouse.

”I’m not going to be your personal stripper, Mikaelson.” Josie scolded and that was something that caught Hope by surprise and her eyes widened.

”I never said that! Unless you want to be, i’m pretty sure you would be a good dancer.” Hope smirked and Josie gasped.

”Excuse me! I am not a slut!” Josie nearly yelled and Hope frowned. “I’m sorry, bad choice of words. What I meant to say is your not going to be my personal stripper.” Hope told her.

”I already have one of those.” Hope said after a moment of silence and Josie rolled her eyes before walking around Hope.

“Wait Josie. You don’t even know where to go.” Hope told her and Josie just flipped her off and kept walking.

”Josie Saltzman don’t you fucking dare open that door and leave!” Hope yelled, but the brunette just kept walking and unlocked the front door and Josie screamed when she saw the bloody man standing there clutching his chest.

”Bloody hell! Can you scream any louder, love!” He yelled back and Josie scampered back and Hope sighed.

”Get the fuck out Kol. Your not welcome here after what you did.” Hope growled as he scoffed. “Hope, i’m sorry. I’m so bloody sorry. Just please, I need your help. Niklaus and Elijah wont help me and your the only one In Mystic falls right now.” He begged and Hope frowned.

”Fine. What do you need?” Hope asked and he smiled at his niece as he looked over to Josie and his veins turned black under his eyes and he smirked.

”I need food.” He said before vamp speeding over to Josie, but Hope got there quicker in front of Josie and pushed him back.

”Back. Off.” She growled and he sighed. “How about your maid then.” He asked and she shrugged. She cared more about Josie. When he vamp sped off she turned back around to Josie’s frightened face.

”Forget you ever saw anything.” Hope compelled and Josie just pushed her away. “What the fuck?! How am I supposed to forget that!” Josie yelled and Hope sighed.

”I’m sorry,” Hope said with a frown as she put her hand over Josie’s mouth and picked her up vamp speeding into the basement.

”What- Hope, no wait! Please, i’ll forget what I saw.” Josie begged when Hope put her in the cell and locked it.

”You have something called vervain in your body. It’ll ware off soon and then I can compel you to forget what happened.” Hope told her and Josie frowned.

”What are you?” Josie asked and Hope was surprised by her soft tone because the vampire is now at this point holding Josie hostage.

”Have you ever heard of supernatural’s?”


	3. I cant breath while your drowning me.

“Why don’t you just turn me into a vampire?” Josie requested and Hope’s eyes widened as she looked over to Josie.

“Because, i’m a original, whenever I make someone a vampire they’re sired to me.” Hope explained and Josie sighed sliding down the wall. “That would be better than having a heart disfunction.” Josie said and Hope frowned.

The vampire stood up and opened the cell door and Josie looked at her with confusion. “Your going to forget everything that’s happened in the past 24 hours.” Hope compelled, but Josie just shook her head and Hope groaned.

”The vervain should be out of your system! Why isn't it working?” Hope said and Josie got up quickly and headed for the cell door and Hope laughed and pinned the girl to the wall.

”What are you?” Hope asked and Josie swallowed thickly. “I’m not a monster like you.” Josie whispered struggling to get out of Hope’s grasp.

”Not in my thousand years of living have I ever not been able to compel someone.” Hope said and Josie’s eyes winded. “Thousand years?! How old are you? I mean you still look like your 18.” Josie said and Hope shrugged.

”My father is going to be worried about me, Hope. He’ll come looking for me.” Josie grunted and Hope sighed. “You tell anyone about this.... your going to be my own personal blood bag, Saltzman.” Hope whispered in her ear and Josie nodded slowly as the vampire loosened her grip and Josie ran out of the door.

Hope pulled out her phone and contacted the first person she knew would know something about this. “Aunt Rebekah! Hi.” Hope said.

”Okay, so you have a reason for being gone for more than 24 hours, Josette!” Caroline yelled at the girl and Josie flinched.

“I was out with a friend. Dad should have told you.” Josie simply said as she tried getting into the house, but Caroline stopped her.

“Seriously?” Josie questioned in annoyance. “Yes, seriously. Your not coming in this house unless you tell me where you’ve been.” Caroline scolded shutting the door in Josie’s face.

_When was the last time she had her pills. Two days ago._

”Mom please! At least let me get something!” Josie begged knocking on the door, but there was no response. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Josie pulled out her phone and debated on who to call. Her father was at work and he was the only one who knew. Hope!

Josie scrolled through her contacts before she saw Hope’s name in there and she clicked on it and waited for the vampire to pick up. “Come on. Please.” Josie begged.

”Saltzman, there better be a good reason-“

”Hope! I need your help please it’s an emergency.” Josie cut the girl off.

”Where are you?” Hope simply questioned. “You remember where my house is right?” Josie said before Hope hung up and Josie waited a split second before the Mikaelson got there.

”Whats wrong?” Hope asked and Josie pointed to the door and Hope immediately got the message and simply broke the door knob and the locks fell to the floor and Caroline stood up with an angered expression.

”Thank you.” Josie said to Hope before walking in the house and before anything could happen Caroline held her by her arm.

”Let me go.” Josie said struggling. “What the hell do you think your doing Josie?!” Caroline yelled and Hope vamp sped over to the two and forced Caroline’s hand off Josie’s arm.

”Forget you ever saw any of this today.” Hope compelled and Caroline froze. “Go do whatever you needed.” Hope said to the younger girl as Hope looked Caroline up and down.

Josie made her way through the parlor room and headed towards her bedroom. She grabbed the one thing she needed which was her pills and grabbed her backpack before stuffing a bunch of stuff she needed into it.

”Let’s go.” Josie said as she walked out of her room and back over towards Hope and the vampire looked at her with confusion.

”Where are you going?” Hope questioned as she watched Josie leave the house. “Josie!” Hope yelled out. “Over to a friends house.” Josie said stumbling back as Hope sped in front of her.

”You never told me your mother was Caroline Forbes Josie. That means your father is Alaric Saltzman. The very man that killed my father multiple times.” Hope said and Josie rolled her eyes.

”She is not my mother. My mother died before birth and the only damn person that cares about me is my father.” Josie said as she began walking again.

”Why do you think I haven’t killed you yet, Saltzman!” Hope yelled out and Josie came to a stop and turned around.

”Your the only thing that’s been on my mind since I first found you in that alleyway, Josie. For the past two weeks, the only person I could think about was Josie Saltzman.” Hope told her and Josie sort of smiled at that.

”Come with me.” Hope told her when the brunette saw her sister’s car pulling up into the driveway. “Take me away, Mikaelson.” Josie said and Hope grinned picking her up bridal style and vamp speeding away.

”Mom?” Lizzie questioned walking into the house as she saw the broken locks. “Elizabeth, your home.” Caroline smiled and Lizzie looked at her confused. “Mom what happened?” Lizzie asked as she looked around and then back at her mother.

”I.... I don’t remember.” Caroline frowned.

————————

“Have you ever run away from home before?” Hope questioned as they walked down the street and Josie shook her head.

”No, i’ve only ever been kicked out.” Josie sighed and Josie looked at her confused. “Why would you get kicked out?” Hope asked.

”She thought it would be a great idea to kick me out when I made a mistake. She forced me into a relationship with Landon Kirby. It’s either I get good grade’s or the worst is yet to come.” Josie frowned and Hope tilted her head.

”Before Coraline married your father.... she use to have these affair’s with my dad. She thought she could control me just because she was dating my father at the time.” Hope explained and Josie looked over to her.

”Long story short. I nearly killed her so many times that my father was growing annoyed of it.” Hope chuckled.

”Now I wish you would have killed her.” Josie said as she kicked the floor and Hope scoffed. “Don’t say that. You would have no idea how it feels to be a killer for more than a century, Josie. It messes with you. And being a vampire is worse.” Hope said.

”Theres something other than a sire bond that you wont turn me.” Josie said and Hope hummed.

”You.... i’ve seen the way you interact with people. Your kind, and loving, and you care more about them. Turning you into a killer would break you.” Hope told her.

”So what. In tired of trying to live of to everybody’s expectations.” Josie said and Hope stopped.

”The only person you have to live up to is yourself Josie. Nobody else.” Hope told her and Josie looked at her as the thunder shook the ground and it started drizzling.

”We should keep walking.” Hope said before Josie crashed her lips onto her’s and Hope froze for a second before returning the kiss and wrapping a hand around Josie’s waist.

When Hope finally came to her sense’s she pulled back as she looked at the brunette with her eyes still closed.

“We cant.” Hope whispered as the water from the rain, rained down heavier. “Nobody’s here to stop us.” Josie replied as Hope thought about it for a second before sighing and pulling the younger girl into another kiss.

Josie hooked her hands around Hope’s neck to keep her steady as she felt a gust of wind before her back was pressed against a wall and she gasped and Hope took that as a chance to move her tongue into the brunette’s mouth.

Hope inched her hands lower and she lifted Josie up by her thighs and Josie hooked her legs around the vampire’s waist as she kissed the older girl with more heat.

”Is that-“ Josie breathed out as she felt the bulge against her skirt and Hope nodded before Josie grinned pushing herself back into another kiss.

Before Josie knew it they we’re back in Hope’s house instead in Hope’s bedroom as the vampire threw the girl on the bed and Josie sat up and watched as Hope shimmied out of her jacket and took off her shoes and crawling back on the bed and hovering over Josie.

Hope was about to lean in for another kiss before she dodged the girl’s lips and started kissing down her neck as Josie let out a soft moan and Hope smirked kissed lower as Josie grasped Hope’s hair in her hand and Hope bit into a spot causing Josie to moan louder and Hope nipped down softly.

”Can I bite you?” Hope asked praying the younger girl would nod or say yes because the scent was so intoxicating. And to her luck Josie nodded faster than accounted for and Hope smiled as her fangs grew out and she bit down into the soft spot and Josie arched her back to get more friction as Hope grounded her hips against Josie’s and the girl moaned feeling the hard on against her soaked center.

  
Hope retracted her fangs as she licked the excess blood and kissed up Josie’s jaw as the girl pulled her back into another kiss and groaned at the taste of her own blood against Hope’s mouth.

_This is wrong. So fucking wrong. Josie needs to stop, but it feels so good._

”I.... I need more.” Josie breathed out as Hope tilted her head and bunched up Josie’s blouse in her hands and ripped it straight down the middle as the vampire kissed down to the dip of Josie’s collarbone and she inhaled sharply. She wanted to feel Hope’s mouth all over her. Josie griped Hope’s shirt and started pulling at it and Hope immediately got the message and pulled back taking her shirt off as she pulled off Josie’s ripped blouse and kissed down to the swell of her breast’s.

Hope at some point snaked her hand around Josie’s back and unhooked her bra and Josie pushed herself up on her elbows and shrugged the piece of clothing off as Hope kissed her again and let her hand reach up and grasp Josie’s boob in her hand and started massaging it as her thumb played with the mound and Josie moaned into the kiss as Hope pulled back and trailed her kisses down to Josie’s mound kissing and bitting over the small mound.

”T-This is- fuck! Fuck me Hope!” Josie moaned out loud forgetting what she was even going to say and Hope wasn’t even able to get to Josie’s other breast before the brunette grew needy.

”Whats a matter? Can live without me?” Hope grinned as Josie groaned. “Either you fuck me, Mikaelson or i’ll do it myself.” Josie told her and Hope felt the pre-cum dripping from herself at the thought of Josie fucking herself right in front of her.

”Whatever you want, princess.” Hope told her as she sat up and unbuckled her belt and unbuttoned her pants taking them off at a supernatural speed and Josie at some point had unzipped her skirt and threw it away with the other clothes scattered on the floor as Hope crawled back on top of her.

”D-do you have a condom?” Josie asked and Hope tilted her head in confusion. “I cant procreate, Jo i’m a vampire.” Hope told her and Josie bit her lip before nodding slowly and Hope gave her a half smile and took off her boxers and watched Josie’s reaction.

”Holy shit.... that’s really big.” Josie said in awe as she sat up and Hope smirked. “You’ll be begging for me to fill you up.” Hope whispered as she pulled Josie’s panties down fast leaving the girl in complete submission to her.

”Fuck me, Hope.” Josie begged as Hope looked down to see Josie’s center was soaking wet and she looked impressed. “Do I really have that effect on you?” Hope asked and Josie nodded and the vampire finally gave in and held her cock in her hands and gathered Josie’s juices on her hard on as she felt the brunette shiver and grip the sheets until her knuckles where to a great amount of white.

”Your so wet.” Hope hummed as she positioned the tip against Josie’s center. “H-Hope.... please.” Josie begged and Hope wanted to hear that again.

”Please what?” Hope asked as Josie whimpered. “Please fuck me!” Josie yelled out and Hope pushed in halfway as Josie choked on a sob, but then she moaned already feeling herself full.

When Hope started pushing more and more into her she thought she was literally about to break in half with how full she already was.

  
  


“You, okay?” Hope asked Josie after a moment of silence and Hope was gifted with a delayed nod. “K-Keep going. Please.” Josie begged and Hope smiled as she pulled back until the tip was left inside her and then slammed back into the brunette causing Josie to scream.

”Needy slut are you?” Hope asked as she repeated the slamming in and out of the younger girl and was gifted with extremely loud moans of pleasure from her.

“Y-yes. Oh god yes! Fuck me harder!” Josie moaned as Hope complied thrusting into the girl with a supernatural pace and within second’s Josie was moaning mess as she felt herself growing closer.

”I-I’m c-close.” Josie choked out as Hope slowed down about nine notches. “Wha-“ Josie began.

”Beg me to cum.” Hope growled as she buried her face into Josie’s neck and nibbled down softly. “Please, Hope! Please.... please let me cum. Fuck! I need to cum so badly! Please!” Josie yelled out and Hope pulled away from her neck and smirked as she began thrusting dangerously slow and then faster until she was full on slamming into Josie and she could feel her stomach tighten.

”Fuck! Hope!” Josie screamed as she climaxed over the older girl’s cock and the vampire came right after her. When Hope pulled out she could see her own cum dripping from Josie’s pussy as Josie panted clearly trying to catch her breath and she sobbed when Hope aligned herself with Josie’s center again collecting the excess cum and pounding into Josie again hearing the choked moans coming from the girl as she slowed down and pulled out again.

The vampire fell onto the bed next to Josie breathing harshly when she finally caught her breath and energy again while Josie had her eyes shut tightly and was still panting.

”Josie.” Hope began, but the brunette put her hand up. “I’m.... just give me a second.” Josie said in between sharp breaths and Hope nodded as she scooted up so her back was against the head board.

”Did I hurt you?” Hope asked after a moment. “No.” Josie shook her head and flipped onto her stomach. “Just really took a lot of energy from me.” Josie said and Hope grinned.

”I want to do that again. Not now.... just again, with you.” Josie said as she closed her eyes as sleep took over her body.

”We can talk about this tomorrow, okay. We’ll sort it out.” Hope told her as she heard the soft snores come from the girl and Hope smiled to herself and got out of the bed and picked up the clothes putting her’s on and seeing the ripped clothes of Josie’s and then deciding to get some of her own clothes for the younger girl.

Hope smiled at seeing the younger girl laying on her bed fully passed out and the cover’s only covering her legs and ass as Hope peeling her eyes away from her and went into the bathroom.

_There will be a lot of talking tomorrow._


	4. My blood and your love can save us all

When Josie woke up it was to an empty bed. _Did she make a bad decision?_ Josie rubbed the sleep out pf her eyes and she sat up on the bed and the curtains immediately opened. “Good morning Ms.Saltzman. I do hope you had a good nights sleep. Ms. Mikaelson will be back soon she just went to go and run some errands. Would you like me to start up a shower for you?” The A.I asked and Josie jumped a little at hearing that voice.

”Uh....y-yes please.” Josie stuttered in utter confusion as the tv turned on the news and Josie grabbed a robe that was hanging by the wall and put it on along with some slipper’s that were next to the bed as the brunette hummed in relief.

Josie stretched out her body a little still feeling the faint ache in between her legs before she looked at her phone. Actually no she didn’t because her phone was gone. Did Hope take her phone?

”The shower is ready and at the warmest temperature Ms.Saltzman.” The A.I said and Josie smiled. “Thank you....” Josie said. “My name is FRIDAY.” The A.I said.

”Well then thank you FRIDAY.” Josie responded as she went into the amazingly clean bathroom and looked over to the steamy shower and heard the door open.

”Good morning. I didn’t know what you like so I got you something of everything.” Hope said as she walked into the bathroom holding at least three bags of food. “Mhm.” Josie hummed.

”You want to tell me about the A.I named FRIDAY?” Josie asked and Hope smiled. ”Have you ever watched Iron man?” Hope asked like a child and then eyed the shower.

”I’ll let you shower actually.” Hope noted as she left the bathroom and put the bags on the side drawer. “Join me?” Josie questioned as Hope looked back at the girl.

”Please. You know you want to.” Josie purred as she untangled the knot to the robe and let it slide off her body and Hope smirked. “Oh if you do suggest Ms.Saltzman.” Hope said as she began stripping out of her clothes.

”I missed you this morning.” Josie said when Hope inched closer to her. “Really? I thought you would regret what happened.” Hope said as Josie pulled her into the shower with her.

”How can I forget when my body still aches for you.” Josie responded and Hope pushed herself closer so she could kiss the brunette, but Josie backed away and Hope frowned.

”I’d rather shower than not be able to walk. I still have things to do.” Josie commented and Hope smirked as they both showered together without any funny business.

”Did you take my phone?” Josie asks as she watches Hope dry off her hair. “No, I put it on the charger right there.” The older girl said pointing over to the night stand and Josie sat down on the bed and unplugged her phone scrolling through the thousand of messages on it.

”Well, I feel like after this my family’s going to disown me.” Josie sighed as she turned off her phone and laid back down on the bed. “Hm, sounds like a personal problem.” Hope said as she caught the pillow that Josie threw at her. “Rude!” Hope scoffed playfully and Josie stuck her tongue out at her.

”Do I need to teach you some manner’s?” Hope asked the girl and Josie’s lips formed a smile and she nodded.

”Maybe you should. Cause i’ve been feeling naughty lately.” Josie responded and Hope’s mouth watered. “I can think about one thing I want for breakfast.” Hope said crawling on the bed like a predator after it’s prey.

Josie opened her mouth to say something else, but she was cut off by her phone ringing and Hope groaned which caused Josie to smile as she rolled over to pick up her phone and saw her father’s number, only for her to ignore it.

”Nobody told you to stop.” Josie said and Hope tilted her head to the side and growled. “And who are you giving order’s to?” Hope asked and Josie felt the sudden push of bravery and sat up.

”You, what're you going to do about it?” Josie questioned as Hope was about to connect their lips together, but Josie’s phone rang again.

”Answer it, Josie.” Hope said as she got off the bed and the brunette sighed answering the phone.

”What?” She asked coldly and she heard a sigh of relief over the other side of the phone.

”Josie, where are you?! I’ve been worried sick for the past 24 hours wondering where my daughter is!” Alaric yelled and the girl rolled her eyes.

”I’m at a friends. Why?”

”You need to come home right now.” He said sternly and Hope laughed because she could hear the way his tone was and Josie shushed her.

”Okay, i’ll come home-“ Josie said and Hope frowned at that.

”-I’ll come home after mom actually tells me she cares about me. I’ll come home when she stops cancelling my card for whenever I go to get my pills. Dad, do you even know what happened that night when she kicked me out? No, you don’t. Because you don’t ask and to think you were the one person who cared about me, but I was wrong. Maybe you should talk to _Caroline_ about nearly killing your daughter.” Josie simply told him and then hung up the phone and threw it at the wall.

”Can you compel me to forget about that?” Josie asked as tears fought to fall and Hope sighed. “No, I cant compel you.” She responded as she sat down on the bed. 

“Want me to take you home?” Hope wondered and Josie thought about it for a second. “Yeah.” She responded much to Hope’s disappointment, but the older girl nodded.

——————————

“Okay, what did she do then Caroline!” Alaric yelled at his wife. “Because she got her _boyfriend_ in trouble!? She’s not some toy you can control!” He yelled louder.

”Okay, so getting someone else in trouble is alright, Alaric?” Caroline asked and he scoffed.

”No, it’s not alright, but kicking her out and cancelling her card is not good parenting!” He yelled loudly.

Caroline was about to say something when there was a knock on the door and Alaric got up and answered it.

”Josie and....” Alaric said as he saw the Mikaelson offspring.

”You were with her?” He asked his daughter and Josie nodded before he pulled her in the house.

”Alaric.” Hope greeted and he looked like he was about to kill the girl. “Get out, Hope. You cant come in the house anyway.” He told her and she tilted her head with a smile and put her foot through the door way.

”Actually I can. Your daughter invited me in.” Hope smiled, but then looked over to Josie and steeped out of the house.

”But I don’t want any trouble. So.... i’ll go.” She responded turning around. “Hope!” Josie yelled out and the vampire stopped turning around. “Thank you.” She said and Hope smiled fondly. “Your welcome.” She said back as she headed back towards the car and Alaric shut the door.

”Just get the yelling over with, please.” Josie said shutting her eyes tight. “Caroline, I need a moment with my daughter alone.” He said and the blonde rolled her eyes, but got up and left.

”Your not mad?” Josie asked scrunching her face up. “Oh no, Josie. I’m pissed.” He said and the girl frowned and he changed his expression.

“She could have killed you-“

”-But she didn’t, dad. She saved me.” Josie told him and he frowned. “I’m guessing you know about vampire’s now then.” He said and she nodded.

”I want to know everything that’s happened in the past week, Josette. Do not leave anything out.” He told her.

”Your messing around with mortals Hope!” Klaus yelled at his daughter. “I don’t think she’s a mortal! I cant compel her and i’m drawn to her, dad.” Hope defended and his eyes widened.

”What do you mean you cant compel her?” He asked and she shrugged. “At first I thought It was vervain, but to my lucky day it wasn’t. Then when I tired again I couldn't.” Hope explained.

”I know what this is.” He sighed and sat down on the couch and his shoulder’s fell. “Your uncle Elijah had the same problem with your mother.” He told her and Hope fake gaged.

”Please don’t remind of that. It was ages ago.” Hope told him.

”Really?” He asked seriously and she shrugged. “Your mother was human.” He started. “Yeah, who doesn’t know?” Hope asked sarcastically. “Hope, this is serious.” He scolded his daughter.

”My apologize’s.” She apologized and he frowned. “Your in love with the girl-“

”No in not.” She responded coldly. “Yes you are, Hope. Elijah was in love with Hayley and all he wanted to do was protect her and he never harmed her or compelled her because he simply couldn't.” He explained to her and she frowned.

”I’m in love.” She repeated and he nodded. “Okay, before we skip to conclusion-“ she began fumbling with her fingers. “What?” He asked shaking his head a little.

  
“You should probably know her name.”

——————————

“Josie?” Lizzie questioned knocking on her sister’s door and the brunette’s head shot up to look at her sister.

”Lizzie- hi.” She smiled tiredly. “I missed you.” Lizzie said before engulfing her sister in a bear hug. “I missed you too.” She smiled embracing the hug.

”So Mg told me everything.” Lizzie said pulling away from the hug a little and Josie looked at her confused. “-about you and....” Lizzie said like it was obvious.

”No- don’t tell dad.” Josie immediately said and Lizzie laughed. “I promise I wont. You scored the jackpot sleeping with Hope Mikaelson. Was she better than Landon Kirby?” Lizzie asked practically spitting out every letter of Landon’s name.

”No- I mean yes she was ten times better than Landon, but she wasn’t just a prize. I-I feel like it was more than just sex.” Josie said and Lizzie tilted her head.

”You have feelings for her.” Lizzie grinned and Josie shook her head. “So what if I do. She wouldn't feel the same.” Josie sighed.

”Okay, let’s change the subject.” Lizzie said and Josie genuinely smiled at that. “About what dad said.” Josie’s eyes widened.

”About these.” Lizzie continued picking up the bottle of pills that was on Josie’s bed and she froze.

”It’s Tylenol.” She lied and Lizzie scoffed looking at the label. “When were you going to tell me?” Lizzie asked hurt.

”I was getting better, Lizzie. As long as I took those pills and didn’t have a heart attack I would heal on my own but-“ Josie said shaking a little. “-When I went to get a refill I-I.... my card was cancelled and I had a heart attack and it hurt so much until she showed up.” Josie told her sister and Lizzie frowned.

”Mom’s been a bitch to you lately. She kicked you out and you could’ve died because of her, Josie. And don’t pretend I didn’t know that she forced you to date Landon. And she criticized you for the type of friends you had.” Lizzie told her seriously and Josie bit her lip.

”She doesn’t belong here.” Lizzie whispered. “Who doesn’t belong here?” Alaric asked standing in the doorway.

”Her.” Lizzie responded and Alaric sighed knowing what she was talking about. “Don’t worry. I’ll deal with it. Josie I got you an appointment with your doctor tomorrow for your check up.” Alaric told her and she nodded.

”Has it been hurting lately?” He asked and she nodded her head. “Even on the pills it’s still a faint ache, dad and at any point I feel like my hearts just going to stop.” She told him.

”Come here. Both of you.” He sighed and they both hugged him. “I love you both so much. I’m sorry I didn’t realize what was happening.” He told them.

”It’s okay, you had a lot on your plate.” Josie smiled at him as she pulled back and so did Lizzie.

”Yeah, it’s going to be even fuller with a divorce.” He said and the twins frowned. “It’s final, what she did is unforgivable. I promise she’ll be gone by morning.” He told them and they nodded.

”Now get some sleep. You need to get up early.” He smiled giving them both a kiss on the forehead. “Goodnight, daddy.” They said in sync as he left the room.

”I’ll let you sleep, goodnight, Jo.” Lizzie told her as she left the room and Josie sighed.

**Hope: How did everything go?**

**  
Josie: Good, the she demon’s leaving tomorrow and they’re getting a divorce**

Josie out her phone down as grabbed the pills putting two of them in her mouth and drinking the rest of the water she had when she heard her phone buzz.

**Hope: I need to tell you something. It can wait though if your tired.**

**Josie: Sorry, can it wait until tomorrow? I’m really sleep deprived right now.**

**Hope: Yeah of course. Goodnight Josie.**

**Josie: Goodnight Hope.**

Josie put her phone down and shut off the light before slipping under the blankets and groaning at the warmth of it. She tried to sleep, but there was no luck there. When she tapped her phone it directly showed it was only 1:13.   
  
  


Why couldn't she sleep? Whenever she tired to close her eyes her mind immediately wandered to.... Hope. Hope Mikaelson, the smirk that soon took place on the older girl’s mouth whenever she said something to Josie. Or about last night, how Hope filled her up so much it was painful.

Josie couldn't stop thinking about her when she unexpectedly, slowly moved her hand under the blankets and under her short’s getting at the place she really wanted.

Josie moaned softly wishing so bad that it was Hope’s finger’s teasing her, she wanted Hope so badly the vampire might even make her a sex addict.

She slipped a finger into her burning heat and closed her eyes as she fucked herself on her fingers slowly and sultry. She wanted Hope to do this to her, even thinking about the girl made her more wet.

Soon she slipped in a second finger and then a third wanting to push her limits her eyes lolled to the back of her head when she stilled four finger’s inside herself wishing they were Hope’s finger’s instead.

The brunette moaned louder as she arched her back and her climax flooded through her body and she breathed shakily pulling her fingers out and wiping them on her shorts as she finally felt the sleep take over her body and she was soon asleep.

————————

“What. Do. You. Want.” Hope growled pressing the knife deeper in the man’s chest as he gasped. “I-I-I’m s-sorry-“ he groaned in pain and Hope chuckled.

”Sorry for coming into my club. Threatening my worker’s. Pulling out a gun.” Hope said as she dug the knife deeper and he feel to his knees.

”T-T-They heard y-you were.... no- I-I mean they s-see you h-h-have a connection with a-Alaric Saltzman.” He stutter out uselessly.

”And what do you want with Alaric Saltzman?” Hope asked growing annoyed by him taking so long to answer.

”M-Marcel ordered t-the vampire’s t-to kill Alaric and t-the rest of h-his family. Including h-his daughter’s.” He explained as Hope pulled the knife out and he fell to the floor holding his chest.

“I have a message for Marcel then.” Hope said as she wiped the knife off in front of him and he looked at her with glimmering eyes.

”If my brother thinks he can kill a Saltzman he’s wrong. Tell him if he goes anywhere near them... I will kill each and every one of his little bitches including you.” Hope said putting the knife down on the bar and taking a drink from the man behind it as he grinned.

”....And if one of his vampire slaves or him goes near Alaric’s daughter, Josie Saltzman....” Hope began taking another drink and standing up.

”.... I will personally kill him myself.”


	5. I’m not a stalker, I’m a vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short. Next chapter might be short too then i’m sure that chapter 7 will be long. Oh how much I have planned for this story >:)

“Girls stay behind me.” Alaric said to his daughter’s as he gripped the wooden bat even harder as he walked slowly down the hallway and they followed behind him.

”So much for security camera’s and guards, daddy.” Lizzie hissed and he shushed her.

”Stay where you are!” Alaric yelled turning the corner quickly into the parlor seeing the last person he wanted to see.

”That’s no way to welcome you guest’s, Alaric.” Hope fake pouted and Josie’s breathe hitched.

”Get out.” He said angrily and she grinned. “You really think i’m going to do something bad?” Hope asked.

”He does say danger follows, Mikaelson’s.” Lizzie spoke up and Hope looked over to her and tilted her head.

”We haven’t properly met yet, i’m Hope. Hope Mikaelson.” Hope smiled. “Lizzie.” The tall blonde replied.

”Stop. Enough! Hope get out of my house.” Alaric growled and she smiled. “No.”

”No?” He mimicked dumbly. “There is no, no. Get out.” He told her and she frowned.   
  


“Do you want me to explain it?” Hope questioned standing up and stretching. “Your under witness protection.” Hope said and all three of there face’s dropped.

”What do you mean ‘witness protection’?” Josie asked and Hope smiled when she heard the brunette speak up.

”Well first off my brother- he’s gone actually mad.”   
  


“Wait what?” Lizzie asked clearly confused. “Oh right. I’m a vampire, my family are original’s meaning they can’t die and neither can I.” Hope said and Lizzie’s eyes widened.

”Your terrible at explaining stuff.” Josie murmured, as she sat down on the sofa.

”You.... your a vampire?” Lizzie asked in disbelief. “Yes. Now Alaric can explain it to you, but theres something else. Marcel- my brother. One of his little henchman vampire’s tried to threaten some of my workers- blah blah blah- then I pried information off of him and guess what! Marcel wants to kill every last Saltzman family member remaining. And do you know why?” Hope asked waiting for Alaric’s response.

”-Because Marcel thinks your killing off his vampire’s, Alaric.” Hope finished and his eyes widened. “I haven’t killed a vampire in years after Damon died.” Alaric defended.

”Nope, well actually after Damon Salvator died his brother Stefan went on a blood rampage and I have no doubt he’s the one killing off Marcel’s vampire’s.” Hope explained and Alaric’s eyes widened.

”I forgot about Stefan.” Alaric frowned and Hope chuckled. “Yup, Elijah tried killing him once and it ended with two dead waitress’s and 10 dead tourist’s.” Hope grinned.

”This isn't funny, Hope” Josie scolded and she sighed. “Right, right. So for the being time you three are under my protection.” Hope told them and Alaric immediately shook his head.

”No.” He simply said and Hope scrunched up her face. “What do you mean no? There is no, no. I wasn’t requesting.” Hope said annoyance growing in her body.

”I said no, Hope!” He yelled. “And I wasn’t requesting!” She yelled back and he sighed pinching the spot in between his eyes, tired of arguing.

”Fine! Keep your distance though.” He sternly told the vampire and she put her hands up and let them fall back down to her sides.

”Shouldn't be a problem.” Hope responded looking over to Josie who was bitting her lip. Maybe she had to go back on what she just said.

”Fuck.” Josie murmured as Hope roughly pushed her up against the younger girl’s bedroom door and kissed her harshly. “I missed you.” Hope said pulling back and Josie nodded pulling Hope back into another kiss by her neck.

”I missed you too.” Josie whispered against her lips and Hope used her speed as an advantage and pulled them both onto the bed. “Gosh, your room reminds me of a kid.” Hope chuckled and Josie pouted.

”May I remind you I wasn’t the one who decorated it. It was my 7 year old self.” Josie made clear trying to kiss the vampire again, but Hope tilted her head up teasingly and ignored the pouting mouth of Josie.

”Wouldn't your dad be pissed if we had sex in his house?” Hope asked and Josie shook her head. “He wont know.” Josie reassured her as Hope ducked her head down and latched her mouth on Josie’s neck hearing the soft moans it emitted from her mouth.   
  


“If you keep being loud he might hear.” Hope whispered against her ear bitting it playfully afterwards and Josie got a jolt of confidence and flipped them over and Hope flopped onto her back as Josie straddled her waist.

”Your going to be the loud one.” Josie said seductively and Hope shivered at the tone as Josie pulled her shirt over her head and unclipped her bra, batting away Hope’s hands when she tried to touch her.

”No touching. Just watch.” Josie smirked and Hope growled at the words and whined when Josie moved off her and to sit down beside her as she saw the tent in Hope’s pants.

Josie pulled off the rest of her clothes and spread her legs as far as she could in front of Hope and started playing with herself as Hope felt her chest rumble with growls wanting to touch the girl in front of her.

”F-fuck. Not even my finger’s can get me off anymore. You stretched me so much only you can make me cum, Hope.” Josie moaned as she pushed two finger’s into herself and Hope watched mouth watering at the sight wanting to know what she tasted like.

”The only person I can think about is you- Fuck!” Josie whined as Hope sat up on her knees and unbuckled her belt from her pants and then shrugged out of them pulling her boxers down and her cock sprang free as Josie arched her neck.

”I’m s-so wet.” Josie whimpered as Hope began stroking herself slowly watching as Josie tried getting herself off. “I love the way you feel inside me-“ Josie said as she entered a third finger in herself her sounds only getting louder.

”Oh fuck yes....” Hope moaned as she began moving her hand faster watching Josie. And she couldn't take it anymore so she snaked her hand around Josie’s wrist and pulled her finger’s out causing Josie’s eyes to shoot open and look at Hope.   
  


Josie nearly screamed when Hope slammed into her unexpectedly and started thrusting in and out faster and faster. “Yes! Please fuck me!” Josie moaned and Hope was thinking what if wither Josie’s sister or father walked in because of how loud Josie was being.

”Please-“

”Please what?” Hope growled surely Josie could hear her and the brunette shook with so much anticipation. “Please fuck me, daddy!” Josie whined and Hope fucked her harder and faster with inhuman speed and Josie came hard on the vampire as Hope pulled out and began moving her hand up and down on her shaft feeling herself close.

  
“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Hope moaned as she felt the bed move a little and she saw Josie in front of her and stopped her hand. “I got it.” Josie said and Hope melted at the soft tone of Josie’s voice after sex and it sounded like pure honey.

Josie pushed Hope down to lay down as she kissed lower and lower until she reached what she was going for and licked a straight line up Hope’s dick and Hope shivered gripping the sheeting with her hands tightly, sure they were going to rip under her hands.

”Josie....” Hope moaned out loud as Josie finally put her mouth over the head and began swirling her tongue around the tip tasting the bitter-sweet of pre-cum. Josie wanted more so she enveloped more of Hope’s hard and thick dick into her mouth as Hope kept her hips grounded to the bed trying her hardest to not fuck into Josie’s mouth.

Thats when Hope came inside Josie’s mouth when Josie continually sucked her off faster and the brunette made sure to swallow every drop of cum from the older girl.

”I think you should call me daddy more often.” Hope commented after catching her breath and Josie smiled cheekily when Hope sprang up.

”Somebody’s coming.” Hope told her with wide eyes. “Hide.” Was all Josie had to say and the vampire picked up her discarded clothes on the floor and sped away into the bathroom as Josie stumbled to grab her clothes and put them on in a rush.

”Hey, baby. Sorry, I was just coming to check in on you.” Alaric said as he stood by the doorframe and Josie sat down on the edge of her bed and nodded. “Yeah, I was about to go shower and get ready for my appointment.” Josie told him and he nodded.

”I should probably get ready too then, i’ll be waiting.” He told her shutting the door and walking away as Josie sighed relived and Hope came out of the bathroom.

”Shower sex round two?” Hope asked with a smirk and Josie smiled.

————————

  
“I’m going with you.” Hope told him and he laughed sarcastically. “No.” He told her.

”Dad....” Lizzie warned her father and he sighed turning back around to Hope. “Your not driving with us.” He told her and she shrugged. “I’m fine with that.”

”Thank you.” Hope said to Lizzie and she gave a slight smile. “Also i’m going to pretend I didn’t hear what I heard earlier in my sister’s room.” Lizzie told her walking away and her eyes widened.

Hope just shook it off and took out her keys getting into the car and following behind Alaric’s car, and she was starting to feel like he was trying to lose her off his tail and she just rolled her eyes at that.

”What exactly is this for?” Hope asked walking over to Josie. “It’s a body scan to make sure my hearts functioning properly.” Josie told her and intertwined there finger’s together.

”You’ll be fine.” Hope said as they continued walking and Josie dropped Hope’s hand when Alaric looked back at them.

”You two wait out here. Nothing funny.” He told his daughter and Hope and made sure he was looking at the vampire when he said that last part as he and Josie walked into the backroom.

”What else can you do?” Lizzie asked catching Hope by surprise and she tilted her head to the side.

”I’m really good at covering up people’s deaths. So if you need help with that i’m the person you call.” Hope said with a genuine smile and Lizzie cracked a smile.

”That’s not funny.”

”Hence why your smiling.”

”Shut up, blood-sucker.”

”Offensive!” Hope said playfully holding a hand over her heart and gasped as Lizzie’s smile widened.

”She deserves’s you. I’m not talking about the killer and murderer part of you though. I’m talking about the nice and protective side.” Lizzie said after a moment of silence and Hope smiled.

”She’s changing me. Before all I could think about was killing people for the fun of it, but now whenever I try to kill someone I.... I cant.” Hope responded.

”My twin has that effect on people. The numerous amounts of times Josie helped me get a boyfriend because of how good she was with talking people into things.” Lizzie smiled and Hope slouched down and held her elbow’s on her thighs and sighed.

”Why cant you get a boyfriend on your own? No offense.” Hope asked and Lizzie shrugged.

”This one girl Penelope spread a rumor about me being bipolar and about me having episode’s.” Lizzie admitted and Hope frowned.

”If you want I can bury her alive.” Hope requested and Lizzie looked up at her. “That’s the first time someone said something like that to me.” Lizzie said and Hope grinned.

”Josie means a lot to me right now. Your like an add on. Not in that way.... it’s just I haven’t been able to have a normal conversation with someone without them wanting to either kill me or kill me.” Hope commented.

”Well then consider me your first friend, Mikaelson.” Lizzie told her and Hope’s smile widened to her ears.

”Consider it done.”

”We have some bad news.” The doctor said as they walked out from the backroom and both girl’s eyes immediately shot up towards Josie and Alaric.

”What?” Hope asked looking back and forth from the doctor and Josie.

“I need a heart transplant. And I need it in less than a week.” 


	6. Don’t show up at my house with a dead man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't beta read so all mistake’s are mine i’m sorry it’s just really late and i’m tired so just enjoy :)
> 
> Also I was thinking about making another au where Hope is star football player and Josie’s like the loser at school and all that, think I should?

“You cant do that!” Josie yelled at Hope and she frowned. “Why not?” She asked her voice smaller.

”Hope.... you cant bring a dead guy to my doorstep. I doubt he even has a heart beat anymore.” Josie sighed and Hope groaned.

”I’ll find a living person then. Let me help, Josie!” Hope defended and she shook her head.

”Just- ah just leave him there.” Josie said as Hope walked into the house and sat down next to Lizzie.

”What you can do to help is pay for this all.” Alaric said obviously tired and Hope perked up. “I can.” She smiled and everybody looked over to her.

”No, Hope I cant ask that of you.” Josie told her and she lolled her head to the side. “You wont let me take somebody’s heart for you so the least i’m going to do is pay for it.” She shrugged and Josie sighed.

”How much is it?” Hope asked and Alaric looked back down at his paper. “1.5 million.” He said and Josie scrunched her face.

“That’s not even like a dollar to me.” Hope told them and Lizzie sat up. “How much damn money do you have?!” Lizzie merely shouted.

”I’m a Mikaelson, my family’s rich.” Hope explained. “By tomorrow we need the money and on Sunday is the surgery.” Alaric told her and Hope nodded before looking over to Josie.

”Whats wrong?” Hope asked tilting her head and Josie looked up. “What? Oh- nothing. Just a lots on my mind.” She responded fumbling with her finger’s.

”Oh! Girls go get ready for school.” He told them looking at his watch and both girls zoomed up the stairs.

“Uh.... how am I supposed to be protecting you guys if your all over the place?” Hope asked and Alaric looked up at her.

——————————

“I haven’t been here since I helped my father look for Tyler Lockwood.” Hope grumbled walking down the halls with the twins.

”Me and Lizzie have the same classes beside’s one.” Josie explained to her and she nodded. “You need to stay outside the classrooms though.”

”Why.”

”Because your not a student.”

”I can compel them.”

”No you wont.”

”Uh.... yes I will.”

”No. you wont.”

”Yes I-“

”Shut up both of you! Jesus you two are fighting like a married couple.” Lizzie yelled catching the eyes of students down the halls.

”We’re not married though.” Hope responded dumbly. “Not yet.” Lizzie murmured under her breath.

“I heard that!” Hope growled as Lizzie laughed and Josie looked confused.

”She can come into the classroom’s Jo. Just say she’s a foreign exchange student.” Lizzie said and Hope beamed a smile.

”Fine.” Josie grumbled not wanting to argue anymore with Hope and the vampire smirked.

”Jo!” Mg shouted from the other side of the hallway and Hope tensed at seeing him as he ran and hugged the girl.

”I missed you.” He smiled against her as she embraced the hug and sighed. “Missed you too, Mg.” She said reassuringly and Hope’s eyes widened. Mg?

”Milton?” Hope questioned remembering his name and he pulled back from the hug with Josie and looked Hope up and down.

”Hope?” He asked and Josie looked confused because her best-friend and.... Hope knew each other?

“Hm.... long time no see. Looks like Kol cant keep track of his sire line can he?” Hope grinned and Josie stumbled back.

”You- your a vampire?” Josie asked softly and Mg frowned looking back from Josie and Hope. “Jo.... I can explain. Please, let me explain.” He begged and she shook her head.

”You lied to me. For years.” Josie began and Hope looked amused and Mg’s frown deepened. “I couldn't tell you because I didn't want you to be afraid of me.” Mg tried, but Josie looked over to Hope.

”You knew this?”

”Of course I did. He’s one of Kol’s turned vampires.” Hope said as Mg opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped when Josie slapped Hope right across the face.

”Fuck you.” Josie said as the tears blurred her eyes and she left as everybody watched the scene like some movie.

Hope churned her head and growled angrily. “What are you all looking at!” Hope yelled as everybody looked at the floor and started going to their classes.

”Congrats, Hope. You made Josie angry.” Mg told her and she laughed. “Awe. I hit a nerve huh. That’s too bad.” Hope grinned walking in the direction of where Josie went.

”I can hear your heartbeat, Jo. You cant really hide from me.” Hope said as she walking into the girl’s bathroom and saw Josie gripping the sink and looking at the mirror.

”You don’t own me, Hope.”

”Uh.... I never said I did.” Hope responded as her eyebrows furrowed together and Josie.... smiled?

”Your a lying asshole that kills people for the fun of it and I fucking hate myself so much because i’m falling in love with you. And I hate you so much for how you are.” Josie admitted and Hope’s eyes widened at that confession.

”Your.... falling in love with.... me?” Hope asked dumbly pointing towards herself and Josie nodded as she leaned against the wall away from her and crossed her arms.

”And so what if I am.” Josie replied looking anywhere beside’s Hope and the tribrid smirked.

”Josie....” Hope began and the girl looked at her finally. “Whats my name?” Hope asked after a moment of silence and Josie looked at her with confusion.

”Your name is Hope” Josie said and Hope nodded her head. “Whats. My. Name.” Hope asked again as she walked slowly over to Josie.

”What did you call me last night, When you were being fucked by me?” Hope asked when she was face to face with Josie and the brunette swallowed thickly.

”Daddy?” She responded and Hope smirked as she pinned Josie to the wall and her hand snaked up her skirt and she swallowed thickly. “There you go. That wasn't that hard was it, princess?” Hope asked and Josie whined when Hope slid her finger over her pantie covered pussy.

”Is this what you want? To be fucked in public because it sure does seem like it.” Hope asked tilting her head and Josie nodded.

  
“Such a needy slut.” Hope hummed connecting their lips together when she cupped Josie’s sex in her hand causing Josie to moan into her mouth.

Hope let her mouth travel downwards as she fell to her knees and Josie opened her eyes to look down at Hope. “S-somebody could walk in on us, Hope.” Josie stated and she just smirked.

”Then i’ll compel them to watch you get fucked by me.” She said teasingly as she pulled Josie’s panties down her long legs and pushed her skirt up and pushed a long finger into the girl unexpectedly causing Josie’s knee’s to buck and her hips to surge forward.

”Mmm.” Josie whimpered as she started fucking herself down on Hope’s finger’s and the vampire watched in amusement, adding a second finger to the mix and then a third watching as Josie took them with no complaining.

”You like this don’t you. You like when I overpower you huh?” Hope asked as she pressed her tongue to Josie’s clit removing her finger’s and licking a straight line up and down repeatedly as Josie moaned softly above her.

Hope has had sex many times. She knows what girl’s like, but Josie was harder to please. The vampire tried mapping out her body many times, but it never stuck. This was the part where Hope was able to find out what Josie liked and how kinky she was (which was very kinky apparently.) compared to other females.

Hope could also tell when Josie was close. She’s only fucked the girl twice and she’s mesmerized the noises Josie makes. Like the soft moans that transition into the loud whines when she’s close waiting to go over the edge wether it’s by Hope’s finger’s, mouth, or dick and honestly Josie liked all three because Hope’s mouth was seriously working wonder’s.

”I-I’m close.” Josie managed to squeak out as Hope thrusted her tongue in and out of her dripping wetness (and Josie was extremely wet.)

All Hope had to do was thrust a single digit into the brunette and her world came tumbling down when she road out her climax on Hope’s single finger and tongue and slid down the wall when Hope pulled her head out from under her skirt.

”You taste heavenly, babygirl.” Hope smiled wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as Josie tried to labor her breathing.

”D-don’t- don’t do that again. Someone could have caught us.” Josie hissed and Hope fake pouted. “Aw, but you know you like it. You like the feeling of fear thinking your going to get caught.” Hope said lolling her head side to side with each word.

”I fucking hate you.”

”No you don’t. You love me and you just admitted it.” 

“Do you love me?” Josie’s question stilled in Hope’s head as she looked at the girl who had desperation in her eyes for an answer and Hope chuckled with a smile.

”What makes you think I wont?” Hope said and Josie smiled pulling Hope into a heated kiss as the auburn haired girl gracefully accepted it.

”I love you.” Hope said as a beat passed and she waited for an answer. “I love you too.” Josie’s whisper was like a faint touch to Hope’s lips as the girl pulled her into another kiss.

”I have a question.” Hope said breaking the kiss and Josie looked at her waiting for an answer. “Will you.... Josie Saltzman- be my girlfriend?” Hope asked as Josie nodded her head hooking her hands around Hope’s neck.

”In every universe the answer will always be, yes, Hope Mikaelson.” Josie responded and Hope turned her head to kiss Josie again.

”You dad is going to stake me.” Hope murmured against her lips. “He wont. Trust me.” Josie replied pushing her lips back against Hope’s as the door opened slowly and Hope vamp sped into one of the stalls with Josie.

”Fucking bitch.” The girl said as she looked in the mirror and gripped the sink. “Fuck Landon Kirby.” She said and after a minuet she got herself together and left.

”Looks like your ex-boyfriend is making girls mad.” Hope whispered to Josie and she nodded. “He has the tendency to do that when he’s mad. Probably the outcome of me breaking up with him over a text.” Josie shrugged as Hope put her hands on her shoulder’s.

”I’m so fucking in love with you, I wonder if your dad would let me turn you into a bad bitch.” Hope said and Josie chuckled pulling her in for a kiss.

”Who says i’m not already. You haven’t seen nothing yet, Mikaelson.” Josie purred and Hope grew harder. “Shit.”

”What. Are you growing hard at the thought of me being a bad girl?”

”Your being a bad girl right now.”

”Then punish me, daddy.”

——————————

“So i’m just going to pretend you didn’t skip all of first period to have sex with Hope Mikaelson?” Lizzie asked and Josie’s eyes widened.

”Can you like not talk about that?” Josie grumbled taking the lunch tray from the table and throwing it away.

”Okay fine. Shall we talk about you chaotic ex-boyfriend whose saying nobody’s allowed to date you beside’s him?” Lizzie asked and Josie came to a halt in the hallways.

”What-“

”Josette Olivia Saltzman I know damn fucking well you did not break up with me over a single fucking text message!” Landon yelled angrily as he approached the girl.

”Go away Sherlock Holmes, go back to your dungeon.” Lizzie told him and he just pushed Lizzie out of the way and grasped Josie’s arm in his hands.

”Don’t touch me.” Josie said trying to pry his hand off of her. “No. I think I deserve an explanation on to why you broke up with me.” He growled and she scoffed.

”Maybe.... because you were an asshole who only cared about himself and stupid fucking football.” Josie told him and he laughed.

”You really think we’re over. No fucking chance in hell, Saltzman.” He replied.

”Now I do believe the young lady told you to take your hands off her young man.” A manly voice said from behind Landon as he turned around.

”Stay out of this old man.” Landon grumbled and Josie didn’t really recognize that mans face.

“I can understand why she broke up with you over a text now.” He laughed and Landon turned around and was about to hit him square in the face, but he caught his fist before it came in contact with his face.

”Now now. We don’t want to start something you definitely cant finish.” He told him as he pulled out his heart and Landon fell to the ground as Josie’s watched the boy’s body fall to the floor lifeless.

”Oh my god. Oh my god. You killed him!” Josie yelled crouching down to touch Landon’s body, but retracted her hands fast.

“Fuck. Elijah!” Hope yelled at the man whose name was supposedly Elijah.

”Hello, niece. It’s been a while hasn’t it?” Elijah smiled at the girl and Hope looked around to see her girlfriend by a lifeless Landon.

”What the fuck did you do?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys plz tell me why Melanie Martinez reminded me of Josie immediately when I watched her music movie????? I really don’t know why.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry. I’m sorry.
> 
> It’ll get happy soon
> 
> Kudos + comments = happy writer


End file.
